The Sleepover: A JONAS FanFiction
by Eryn Goldbergg
Summary: The Lucas brothers are throwing a sleepover and they invite Macy. But before the sleepover, Nick starts to feel some weird vibes toward Macy. Could this be...love?
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first JONAS FanFic. Hope you like it…_

"Hello," Nick said awkwardly, walking into Macy's room. Macy looked up at him and smiled brightly.

"Hi, Nick of JONAS," Macy seemed surprised and stood up, trying to greet him properly. Nick Lucas motioned for her to sit down. She obeyed and patted the seat next to her, eager to have a JONAS band member sit close to her.

Nick sat and wrapped his arm around her, not cautious of what he was doing. Macy looked at his arm for a long time and decided that if she listened to her body and fainted she would ruin the moment. After a couple of moments of uncomfortable shuffling, she lay her head on Nick's shoulder. He looked down at her.

"Umm….what are you—"

"Sorry," Macy blushed and removed her head. Nick gently patted it back down.

"No, it's not a problem," he said. "But, um, I have to ask you something,"

"Do you want to enroll in the Macy Misa School of Dance?" Macy thrust a flyer at him, her head still awkwardly on his shoulder. "Is that it?"

Nick took the flyer courteously and gave it a glance. "You dance?"

"Ballet, lyrical, jazz, modern, and the occasional hip hop," Macy rattled off nervously, snuggling her head deeper into his shoulder. "Umm…well, yeah, I dance."

Nick laughed. "That's cool, but I still have to ask you something,"

"Sorry," Macy said. "I totally interrupted you. And not even to say something important, I just rattled off and you know I do that sometimes and my mom's like, "MACY STOP IT!" and I always blush and—"

She stopped and shifted her eyes upward to see Nick looking at her. "Oh, sorry. I'm doing it again."

Nick nodded. "I wanted to know if you wanted to come over for a sleepover with Stella and my brothers. It's going to be—"

"Really?" Macy said, lifting her head off of Nick's shoulder. "Cool! I guess I should start packing. I'm always prepared for sleepovers. I have my sleeping bag and my jammies with me at all times. Can you help me get it down? I'm the short one in the family. My mom takes me to a special doctor to see if I really have peaked in my growth."

Nick walked over to her closet. "Where is the bag?"

"Top shelf," Macy replied. "I'm going to go get something, I'll be right back,"

Nick nodded and jumped a little to get at the sleeping bag. All of a sudden a black storage bag fell into his hands and so did the sleeping back. He reached inside and pulled out Macy's….Macy's bras. He shoved the bras back into the bag and dropped it at his feet, blushing.

Macy walked in and blushed. "Oh…you found it."

Nick looked away, trying to train his eyes not to linger on her breasts. "Yeah, I did."

"Sorry," Macy said, grabbing the sleeping bag. Nick's skin prickled and he reached over and brushed his lips over hers. Macy stayed silent and looked at Nick with wide eyes. Nick put his hands on her shoulders and walked her backwards until she was against the wall. He kissed her softly again, then pulled away. Their noses were still touching.

"Um," Macy said, blushing. "Wow."

Nick gulped and took her sleeping bag in his hand. "Let's go,"

Macy followed him out, carrying her suitcase, knowing that he must have felt something too.


	2. Chapter 2

"Where's Nick?" Joe Lucas asked, tapping his pencil on the dining room table in a very irksome way. Stella snatched the pencil from him and ignored Joe's scowl.

"Probably still at Macy's, inviting her over,"

Kevin coughed spastically. "WHAT?"

"Hide all the pointy objects!" Joe cried, jumping out of his chair and heading for the kitchen.

"Joe, get back here!" Stella ordered. Kevin was wheezing uncontrollably on the couch.

"KEVIN!" Stella cried. "BREATHE! PLEASE!"

Kevin took a deep breath. "Look at this house! Any household object in Macy's hands could be an instrument of torture!"

Stella looked at him sternly, defending her best friend. "Macy is not that dangerous,"

"Oh, please," Joe scoffed, shoving all the knives in a drawer. "She will NOT get to these,"

Stella turned around in her chair. "Joe,"

"Got it," Joe shuffled back to his chair and sat down. "Hey, they're coming!"

"Funny," Kevin said. "Nick doesn't look bruised,"

Stella threw a throw pillow at Kevin and relaxed in her chair. "Act like you weren't talking about them five seconds ago,"

Kevin slouched in his chair, Stella opened her compact, and Joe struck a couture pose. Nick opened the door and Macy walked in. Joe dropped the couture pose; his arms were getting tired.

"Wow," Macy said. "I'm in an actual house that JONAS lives in,"

Stella motioned for Macy to come over to her. "What took you so long?" she whispered. Macy looked around nervously.

"I'll tell you later," Macy said. Stella, who was very interested, looked at Nick for any hints. Blushing? No. Was he staring at Macy? No. Was he uncomfortable around Macy? YES. Stella grinned. This could only point to one thing: an accidental kiss.

"Will you excuse us for one second?" Stella walked Nick over to the staircase leading upstairs. "Go,"

Nick stared at the staircase. "Why?"

"You can't slide up the pole, and I need you upstairs by the StellaVator," Stella's smile faded and she raised an eyebrow. "Patent pending,"

Nick put one foot on the bottom stair and glanced at Stellla briefly. And then he sighed. There was nothing he could do. He was going upstairs to the StellaVator whether he liked it or not. He climbed the stairs with Stella right behind him. She pushed him towards the StellaVator.

"When?" Stella asked. Nick looked around for anyone else she could be directing the question at. Stella's blue eyed stare seemed to be directed at him, so he shrugged.

"What do you mean?" Nick asked. Stella rolled her eyes.

"Ugh," Stella said. "When did you kiss Macy?"

Nick looked at her. "Why would I kiss Macy?"

"Well, I don't know, but I'll find out on the third question. But I know you did kiss her, so when?"

Nick looked at Stella for a long time. He sighed. "Today,"

Stella looked at him. "Where?"

"Her room," Nick said. Stella's mouth shot open.

"Well, well, well," Stella said.

"What?!" Nick asked. Stella shook her head; amused that the youngest member of JONAS would actually kiss Macy and in HER ROOM. Naughty, naughty, naughty…

"Nothing," Stella said. "Okay, why?"

Nick sighed. "I don't know, she looked…kissable,"

Stella smiled. "Okay, now I know you like her,"

Nick shrugged. "So?"

"So, you should ask her out!" Stella said.

"Umm…" Nick said. "Macy—"

"Hey, guys!" Macy said. "I had to use the bathroom, and I saw one right in the kitchen, but Joe and Kevin told me it was upstairs, where you guys were talking and I said, "But what if it's something that they don't want to be disturbed about?" and Joe just pointed upstairs, so I went, because I don't want to seem like a person that—"

"MACY!" Stella cried. "It's okay, we were just coming down."

Stella walked over to the poles. "Adios," she slid down.

Nick walked over to his pole and was about to slide down.

"Wait!" Macy said. "I really, I'm not a fan of poles,"

Nick groaned and held out his hands. "Come on,"

Macy walked over to him and held him in a hug. This…was nice, Nick decided.

"Nothing to be afraid of," Nick said. Macy nodded.

"Grab onto the pole with both hands, don't slide down yet," Nick instructed. Macy did as she was told. Nick went to the other side of the pole and wrapped his arms around her.

"Okay, legs around the pole,"

Macy did so. Nick wrapped his legs around hers and they both slid down. Once they were in the living room, Kevin stared at them, Joe looked from Macy to Nick back and forth, and Stella clapped.

"Yay!" Stella squealed. Joe and Kevin turned to her.

"Have I been missing something?" Joe asked. Stella shook her head quickly and Nick went upstairs to think. Macy looked at the firehouse clock.

"It's not moving," Macy noted. She walked over to the clock, stepping on Joe's foot.

"MACY!" Joe cried. Macy turned around, her elbow striking Kevin in the face.

"Sorry," Macy said to both of them.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Kevin exploded. Then, realizing what he said, he backtracked. "Macy—"

"I'm going to go change," Macy said tearfully, walking to the bathroom upstairs.

Nick sat in his bed. Maybe he did like Macy. She _was _cute, and she was a really good kisser. But was she just to obsessed with JONAS to actually be considered as a crush? He walked over to Joe's bunk. _Where are those women's magazines when you need them, _he thought. His hand caught in something sticky. Nick decided he didn't want to know what it was and walked to bathroom to wash his hands. He tried to open the door. It was locked. He tried knocking. Just…sniffling? Nick leaned in closer to the door.

"Mom, I want to go home," Macy sniffled into her cell phone. "No, it's not them, it's probably me. I know! I just get so clumsy sometimes and I don't think they want me here. Okay, I'll be outside. Bye."

Nick knocked on the door a little louder. Macy answered.

"Go away!"

"It's me," Nick said. "Nick,"

He heard sniffling as the door opened. A sad girl in her pajamas stood in the doorway. Macy's eyes were filled with tears, a rare sight.

"What's wrong?"

"Me," Macy sobbed. "It's all my fault. This happens all the time, and it was nice of you to invite me, but I think I'll just go to rescue you from further injury."

She started to walk, but Nick blocked her and looked into her eyes.

"Don't go," He said. Macy shook her head.

"I have to," she said, trying to step forward. Nick pressed his lips onto hers. He pulled away slowly.

"Please don't," Nick tried. Macy looked at him for a long time.

"Okay," Macy said. "I mean, if an actual JONAS asked me to stay, who am I to say no?"

Nick smiled and kissed her again. This time his lips lingered on hers. Just when he was about to pull away, Joe walked in.

"WHOA!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Nick of JONAS?" Macy asked nervously after Joe had shuffled out of the room awkwardly. Nick fought of the urge to chase him and turned to Macy.

"Yes?"

"Why did you kiss me?" Macy asked, confused. "I mean, you're always talking about how annoying I am, and then—"

"I don't know. You just seemed so…kissable…" Nick said, closing the gap between them. Macy pressed her lips harder against his, and Nick put his non-gooey hand on the back of her head to support her. Macy wrapped her arms around his neck and he eventually put one arm on her waist.

"Nick?" Macy mumbled through the kiss. Nick became conscious of what he was doing and pulled away ASAP.

"Sorry," Nick said. "Sorry,"

Macy blushed, wide eyed. "Wow. Nick of JONAS kissed me for the fourth time today."

Nick smiled slightly. "Um...we should head back down, Joe's probably told everyone by now,"

Macy blushed. "Joe of JONAS, talking about me to other people,"

Nick walked over to the bathroom. "I need to wash my hands,"

Macy burbled and sat on the couch. "Nick of JONAS kissed me." _Well, I'm not helping much by sitting here, _Macy thought, _it would be soo Anne Hathaway to jump out and kiss him. _Macy blushed at the thought. _His lips are really soft, _she mused, _and they taste good, too. _Nick came out of the bathroom. _Well, there goes your chance to impress him with your spontaneity. _She couldn't help staring at his lips. _Look at them, all heart shaped and soft and…tasty. _

"Hey, Macy?" Nick said."Sorry about the—"

Macy grabbed his face and kissed him. "Don't be sorry," she said softly, blushing at Nick's surprised expression. "I enjoyed it, too,"

***

"I'm serious!" Joe cried, staring at the shocked expressions of his brother and his stylist/crush. Stella blinked twice.

"They WERE kissing? Again?" Stella asked in shock. Kevin stared at Stella.

"Wait, again?" Kevin asked. Joe gasped.

"They kissed before?"

"Nick likes Macy!" Stella said. "He told me himself! Well, he didn't tell me, but all signs point to—"

"Hey, guys," Nick said. Macy followed him into the living room. An awkward silence followed as everyone stared at Nick and Macy, scanning for any chemistry. Joe cleared his throat.

"How about we watch a movie?" he said awkwardly. Everyone nodded. Stella offered conversation.

"So…what movie do you guys want to watch?" she asked, running to the DVD player desperately.

Macy sat on the couch gingerly, careful not to ruin anything that JONAS owned. "I can't believe I'm watching a movie with the actual JONAS members,"

Nick sat next to her. Another awkward silence. When Stella shoved in a random movie and sat on the couch, everyone relaxed again. Halfway through the movie(Stella had chosen _Midnight Massacre 3)_, Stella was already hidden under Joe's armpit, Joe was hidden under Kevin's armpit, and Kevin had his arms around all of them, shrieking for his life. Nick and Macy were the only ones not screaming. Macy had already seen _MM3 _and was just laughing at the scary parts. Nick was a little scared, but since Macy was laughing, he decided to mask his fright with laughter.

Apparently, it was the extended edition, because when Fantasia hacked Jeremy into pieces, Macy screamed and grabbed Nick.

"I'm sorry," Macy said. "I'm just scared. I get scared a lot. But I was laughing before, though I've never seen Fantasia so mad at Jeremy. Jeremy makes me laugh so hard, though. He screams like a baby. And sometimes I—" she glanced at Nick and noticed he was giving her the 'Shut up, please' look. "I'll let go,"

"No," Nick said. "It's okay,"

Suddenly feeling the need to say something, Macy leaned close to Nick's ear. "Your lips tasted like strawberries,"

Nick laughed and turned to see Joe, Stella, and Kevin staring at them.

"You're really bad at being quiet when you whisper," Kevin said.

"You kissed him long enough to taste his lips?" Stella asked. Joe waggled his eyebrows at the two of them.

"Naughty, naughty, naughty…" Joe said. "I dare you to kiss again. On the lips. In front of us."

Nick shook his head. Macy turned red and looked away.

"I'll shine your shoes and tune your guitars for a week," Joe offered. Nick pondered on the thought. _Hmm…good deal._

"And Macy," Stella said. "I will…give you three shirts of your choice that the boys have already worn,"

"And…an interview for your website," Kevin said. Nick and Macy shook their heads and Joe, Stella, and Kevin sighed. Soon after, Stella declared bed time and everyone agreed.

Nick watched Macy as she slept. She was so beautiful. Long, dark eyelashes framed her big, sparkling brown eyes. Her soft, pink lips were slightly parted as she snored softly. Nick smiled wanly at her peaceful breathing and rolled over and went to sleep.

Macy's eyes opened. The bad dream she had about Fantasia and Jeremy getting married and chain sawing each other's faces off had awoken her. She sat up and looked around. Should she run to Joe to console her? No, he'd probably laugh. Kevin? No, that would just make _him _have bad dreams as well. Stella? Why, so she could have her hair ripped out. That only left—Nick. Macy got up and padded over to his sleeping bag. She sat down on the ground, cross legged, and shook him gently.

"Nick of JONAS?" Macy whispered. Nick, a light sleeper, rolled over and opened his eyes.

"Macy?" He said in a raspy, sleepy voice. Macy nodded.

"Sorry. I had a bad dream about Fantasia and Jeremy," Macy said, wide-eyed at the thought of the bloody chainsaw. Nick chuckled softly and took Macy in his arms.

"Don't think about it," Nick said. Macy shook her head.

"Well, I didn't want to sing myself to sleep," Macy said. Nick nodded.

"That would probably be best," he agreed. Macy turned to face him.

"What do you do?" she asked. Nick sighed.

"Um…I guess I think about…" Nick trailed off. Who did he think about? He bit his lip. He thought about Macy and her smile, or—no. It was definitely Macy. "…how about I sing to you?"

Macy nodded. "Okay,"

_They come and go but they don't know  
That you are my beautiful_

I try to come closer to you  
But they all say we won't make it through

But I'll be there forever  
You will see that it's better  
All our hopes and our dreams will come true  
I will not disappoint you  
I'll be right there for you 'til the end  
The end of time  
Please be mine

Macy sighed. "An actual JONAS just sang me to sleep,"

Nick kissed her soft lips. "Go to sleep,"

Macy nodded, surprised, and snuggled into his chest. Seconds later, she was asleep. Nick watched her again. Macy murmured in her sleep.

"Nick, will you be my boyfriend?" she murmured sleepily. Nick smiled, well aware that she was asleep, but he knew her words were from the heart.

"Sure, Macy," Nick said. "Sure,"


	4. Chapter 4

When Nick rolled over and woke up, Macy wasn't there. He looked around. Joe, in a contorted snoring heap on the floor, Stella, curled up in a little ball, quietly sleeping, and Kevin, screaming in his sleep. Nick rolled his eyes at his oldest brother and looked for Macy. He got up and went into the kitchen. No Macy. He climbed up the stairs quietly and went into the guitar room. And there was Macy…playing guitar?

Nick watched in intrigue as Macy plucked the 6 strings with the skills of someone who had been playing since they were 5. Macy played the last note and gasped when she looked down and saw Nick's feet.

"Oh. My. Gosh." Macy said, blushing deep red. She put the guitar back on the moving rack and tried to walk away. Nick pulled her back.

"I had no idea you played guitar, Macy,"

Macy shrugged. "I've been playing for a long time,"

Nick sighed. He wanted to ask Macy about something else. "Macy…last night, you—"

"Asked you to be my boyfriend in my sleep?" Macy nodded, her eyes wide. "Yeah, sorry about that. I talk in my sleep a lot. Sometimes I just say things that I want to say in real life, but I'm just too nervous to say it. And I would never ask you that in real life, because I know you prefer to ask the girl. You know, JONAS—"

"MACY, I said yes." Nick said. Macy blinked repeatedly. She wobbled a bit, then sat down for support.

"W-what?" she asked.

"I want to…I want to date you," Nick told her. He held on to the chair for support as well. Oh, no. Here comes the squealing, the fainting, the hugging, and the gasping for breath. But Macy just looked at him and smiled.

"Nick of JO—Nick?" Macy asked. Nick smiled in relief. Maybe he could make it through this conversation without breaking a bone or getting bruised.

"Yes," Nick said. Macy wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his. Nick watched her as she pulled away.

"So does this mean that I'm dating an actual JONAS?"

Nick nodded and smiled. "I guess so,"

"So I can call you my…" Macy paused for dramatic effect. "boyfriend?"

Nick laughed. "Yes."

Macy smiled slightly. "Cool…boyfriend."

"Okay, not like that," Nick laughed.

They had no idea Stella had been watching them the whole time.

Stella slid down the pole like rapid fire and dashed to the kitchen, where Kevin was making Crunchy Cats.

"Guys? I just heard…Macy and Nick are dating?"

Joe fell off his chair. "WHAT?!"

"THE POOR BOY!" Kevin cried in agony. Stella stared at him.

"No, they seem happy together," Stella insisted. Kevin shrugged.

"Well, if they—"

Nick and Macy came into the kitchen, acting natural.

"Macy can play guitar," Nick said, sliding into the seat next to Joe. Joe just stared at him. "What?"

"Oh, nothing," Joe said. "How good is she?"

"Really good," Nick replied.

"So I heard you guys were dat—"Kevin started. Stella's blue eyed glare redirected at him. "Dat—data collecting. For science, right?"

"No." Macy shook her head. "In science we're studying genetics."

"That must be awkward for you and Nick," Joe said unwisely. Stella flicked the back of his head.

"Why would it be awkward?" Nick asked, grabbing the box of Crunchy Cats.

"Because your boyfriend and girlfriend." Stella said. Joe and Kevin glared at her. "Sorry,"

"Okay, so maybe we are," Nick said. "What's your point?"

"Excuse us," Kevin and Joe dragged Nick off.

"Nick, you're dating her," Kevin stated the obvious. Nick nodded.

"What do her lips taste like?" Joe wondered. Nick glared at him.

"C'mon, just tell me," Joe persisted. "I just wanna know,"

"Like chocolate," Nick said sarcastically. Kevin didn't catch on to the sarcasm and trotted back out to the kitchen.

"Hey, Macy, can you kiss me?" Kevin asked. Macy blushed.

"Stella, an actual JONAS wants to kiss me,"

Stella smiled at Macy. It was nice to see Macy having a relationship. And it was nice to see Nick dating again, too. All through breakfast, Joe, Stella, and Kevin watched, waiting for any sign of flirting. Macy read and Nick ate. And then when it was time for Macy to go.

"Bye, everyone, I had a really great time," Macy gushed. Stella gave Nick a 'aren't you going to kiss her goodbye?' look.

"Macy, wait," Nick said. Macy turned around. Nick hugged her. "Bye,"

Macy nodded and left. Joe punched him in the arm.

"DUDE! Why didn't you kiss her?"

"You know I don't like kissing in front of people," Nick said. Kevin rolled his eyes.

"I swear, Nick, you have the perfect life and you don't know it,"

Nick thought about that. Supportive family, great friends, and now a great girlfriend. "Yeah. I know."

_There will be a sequel, so don't worry. Just review and it'll be up before you know it._


End file.
